Aura 2
by Toxicmpreglover
Summary: Ash was in his thirties, looked sixteen and Lucario went into heat yet once again. Of course his first set of children were also mate hunting.


I Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.  
By the way I take requests, and reviews would be lovely too

Aura 2  
By Toxicmpreglover  
Requested By wayyy to many people

He was in his thirties and looked sixteen, a beautiful sixteen at that. Ash smiled happily as he fed the pokemon on his breeding ranch. Pregnancy and birth had added much grace to his form, and he'd allowed his ebony hair to grow loose almost to his knees.

With the gender neutral clothing he usually chose to wear, the rare visitor thought him female. Ash didn't bother to correct them.

Mind you, with the multiple children he'd carried it was easier to pretend to be human then explain about his Lucario mate and hybrid children.

The ebony haired man/teen had long stopped trying to figure out his agelessness, but he guessed it might have to do with the immense aura ability both himself and his mate had.

Right now only the youngest children were about, the ones too young for a pokemon journey. While hybrids the children wanted to explore the world like there mother had, in hope they'd meet there future mate as there parents had.

Well, hopefully not exactly like they'd mated though.

"That's the last one, better start supper," Ash muttered to himself, and headed into feed the family. As he cooked he checked the messages waiting, a smile came to his face as one was from his first litter and telling that they'd be coming to visit with there mate.

Finally, one of them was mated. He's been getting worried, especially since Lucario had said that they'd be finally stating to come into there first heats.

Grandchildren, lets see how they liked being kicked in the bladder by multitude of kits.

OoOoO

Children abed and asleep, Ash slipped out of the house to a place on the property he knew his mate was training himself.

Lucario was anything but training, and Ash felt a smile tugging his lips at the pokemon trying to keep himself contained by using the river to cool his instincts.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ash smiled, his clothing dropped to the ground and Lucario whimpered in need.

The aura pokemon took the invite, Ash quickly found himself in a nest of soft grass and his mate ravishing him with kisses and gently touching the stretch marks left behind from past pregnancies.

After all these years Lucario knew all the spots on his body that pleasured him, Ash moaned as his mate entered him hard without any warning. He liked it rough, especially during his mates heat.

"Ahhh," Ash screamed as he cummed onto the grass they coupled on, Lucario grinned and thrust deeper and harder onto his sweet spot his own member hard to bursting.

Soon he lost all sense of reality as Lucario pushed him into orgasmic bliss, and after forever it seemed Lucario finally released the precious seed deep inside him.

Moments later it began again, many times they followed this pattern until Ash was a boneless heap of bliss and leaking the seed his body couldn't hold it.

OoOoO

His body hurt like hell, but that was the price for a very heavy heat.

Ash smiled happily, knowing that already he was carrying more children. He placed a hand on his belly, amused that he held so much of Lucario's seed he looked almost seven months pregnant and had looked closer to nine when they'd finally fell asleep.

Midn you he was also a bit annoyed, realized that there was a chance he'd carry more children then there past matings had. After all his body was more adapted after all these years, and Lucarios heat hadn't been this heavy since the first.

He better not be carrying ten hybrids, the six of there first mating had been the most before.

Awakening his mate they washed in the river, not wanting to disturb the children with the heat smells. Still wet Ash pulled on his clothing, ignoring the tightness over his seed filled belly knowing that in the coming months it would get much bigger.

OoOoO

"Brock!" he said in shock, of all people his children could mate with he;d least expected Brock. Especially since Brock was much older then his child.

"You... look the same," Brock finally said in shock, Ash was quite glad at that moment that at five months pregnant his loose clothing hid his condition still.

"I... guess, Lukas did tell you what he is right," Ash quietly asked, ready to murder the other human if he hurt his baby.

"Yes, he already showed me. We... also went through his first heat already, a pokemon attack set it off months early," Brock responded blushing heavily, Ash wanted to laugh realizing that Brock was the Uke. Really funny, especially with the way he'd chased girls when younger.

"Welcome to the family broke, looks like both you and I will be giving birth only a few months apart," Ash smirked, since he could tell that Brock was only a month or so along.

He'd get Brocks story on what had happened in the last twenty or so years once the man had settled in.

OoOoO

Three months later Ash finally got the story, it wasn't pretty and had almost destroyed Brock. Misty was dead if they ever met again in Ash's opinion, and May might well join her in death.

He was also thankful that his other children on Lukas pregnancy group had found mates, some human and most pokemon, but the youngest of the six had somehow met and mated a Raichu hybrid. Now that had been shocking, but all was explained with the simple words 'team Rocket' who thankfully were gone now.

Ash smugly lived the next many months, enjoying the many stages of his pregnancies and teasing the first time pregnancies of his children and there mates.

He was less happy when he was bed bound due his size, and really hoped that he wasn`t getting to many babies this time.

Lucario was very understanding, specially at the fact that while Ash couldn't move much he still wanted sex dammit.

Thy did find a way, that made the bedridden days easier.

OoOoO

"Any day now would be good," Ash sighed rubbing his rather huge stomach, he was past due and the unborn hybrids didn't seem to be in any mood to come out into the world.

"I'm very glad my first isn't so many," Brock said from the chair next to bed, his stomach large but Ash estimated he'd gotten lucky and was only carry three or four. That meant he was able to move around still, but not easily.

"I had six hybrids my first time Brock, and with my body stuck at sixteen I'm still at extremely fertile stage and your.. Well not," Ash responded grinning, for the other human was just barely Forty but looked almost ten years younger.

"How do you deal with it?" Brock asked curious.

"Not well at first, specially when my children are aging at a normal human rate and some looking older then me. Mind you, there is no protection that works and in the middle of Lucarios heat I don't mind too much. The pregnancy is a bitch in the last few months of course, but I just remind myself that more hybrids mean they'll breed more hybrids and who knows maybe the hybrids will breed humans out and no one will capture pokemon anymore," Ash mused.

"Unlikely though, there have been hybrids before and they died out before that happened," Brock said with a shrug.

Ash didn't tell Brock that past matings that brought hybrids the humans had died in childbirth since medication and so on hadn't been anywhere as good. It had also been harder for hybrids to survive long enough to mate. Now though, Ash and Lucario seemed to be stuck at there most fertile ages and Ash was pumping out mass hybrids every heat.

He shifted his body to adjust his belly, he didn't want to make yet another run to the bathroom via kid on bladder.

"How does the kid come out," Brock suddenly asked, Ash looked at his shocked since he'd thought someone would have told him by now.

"A channel forms during the pregnancy behind the balls, you don't even feel it form. When not pregnant its pretty much invisible, just be glad that the breasts seem to vanish once the kids are on food," Ash responded, looking down on his chest where multitude of small nipples/breasts pairs formed. There were six sets like always, and they actually didn't vanish but they's found that they went into stasis and sunk into the body.

"Interesting," Brock said rubbing his own gravid belly.

"Its weird and almost makes no sense in any way Brock, I should know," Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Oh dear," Ash said as his belly seemed to scream pain and a wetness gathered below his body.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked concerned.

"Get Lucario, its time," Ash winced through a contraction, Brock fled.

In the end Ash had twelve children, he knew fate was messing with him.

The next few years would be interesting, especially with his grandchildren being born and living around the ranch also.

Well, at least his life was never boring and hopefully the next heat would be very light.

He missed sleep though.

END


End file.
